Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by sydneysages
Summary: Oliver is in love with Amelie. Badly. How does he express it? With the help of this amazing song! Please R&R!


**K, I've FINALLY managed to get a song for Oliver which doesn't defect over to be Sam/Amelie!**

**This song shows his TRUE emotions and is a fic detailing his love for Amelie.**

**

* * *

**

_Hold on, hold on. Don't be scared. You'll never change what's been and gone. May your smile shine on, don't be scared, your destiny will keep you warm._

She's so upset. Sam just left her and she's heartbroken.

And there's nothing I can do.

People have no idea how hard this is for **me, **Oliver, to admit. The admission that could be the ultimate weapon against me, the one thing which leads to my eventual death. Three words, seven letters: I love her.

I tried so hard not to. I tried to hide my feelings, to make them disappear under the hate I felt for Amelie. Unfortunately, I found out that you can only truly hate someone if you love them. Great.

These humans seem to have got something right in their quest to make more films than people on the earth. They depicted that love grows without you realising then, one day, it hits you with a **bang**! You can't do anything about it - once you've got the love, it's there for the long haul. Trust them to get the one thing I hoped they'd gotten wrong, right!

I'm in love with Amelie. Who's also the Founder. Who also hates me. Who also is grieving over 'the love of her life' who died because he was too heroic. What are my odds? About one billion to one!

I know that if I'd have listened to my feelings before we had that major fight in England, she'd be mine. We both felt the pull for each other but chose to ignore it, feeling our enemy status was much safer. After all, there was always the chance we'd stab one another in the back.

I came to Morganville for two reasons. One was, of course, for the book. Yet the second was for Amelie. I was fed up of feeling these emotions alone without her knowing. Yet when I arrived, I could see that I had no chance. She was infatuated by the baby vampire, Sam Glass, and couldn't see anything but hatred for me. All she remembered was the near murder of her on my behalf (it was an accident! Truly!) and not how we almost were a couple.

Now he's dead. And I still have no chance. She's so hung up on him that she will never go for me.

_'cause all of the stars have faded away. Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day. Take what you need and be on your way and stop crying your heart out._

She **will** see the light someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even next year but she will. She **will** remember how we were near lovers in the past and she **will** realise we are meant for one another. After all, why would I have put up with her for so long, with her demands for power, if I didn't think she would?

But she needs to stop moping over Sam. Stop crying at every moment that he reminds her of. She's a pro at hiding the tears but I can still see them - I know her face that well. Every tear breaks my heart even further until it should be in dusty ash but still continues to ache. Continues to yearn for someone who will never love me back. Continues to torment me every second of my life.

I need her to see that I'm here for her. That she can lean on me without needing to protect her perfect back. I don't want her power... I want _her_. Why can she not see that? Why does everything have to be about power with her? Why does she never let anyone in, until it's too late? She only let Sam in, truly, after I turned up in town. She'd shut him out for the prior 50 years - maybe that indicates something! Maybe she feels something but she had to bring back her love for Sam to hide it.

Yeah. Right, Oliver, get a grip! She's not falling for you... Whatsoever. She hates your guts!

_Get up. Come on. Why you scared? You'll never change what's been and gone._

She'll never change those moments between us in the past. She'll never be able to forget what happened between us.

She'll also never forget Sam. She'll never forget how it felt between them, the love, the sweetness, the security, the knowledge that he would never hurt her - when he was alive at least. But surely, if she'll never forget him... What harm would it do to move on? For her to be happy without feeling guilty for disrespecting her love. What if she fell in love again? With someone completely different. Someone who brought danger, hotness, anger, insecurity but strong love? Someone who was completely different to Sam, yet was still entirely lovable and hopelessly in love with her.

So come on, Amelie. Realise that you'll never forget Sam and be happy. Remember every good time you had with him (even though there doesn't seemt to be many) and cherish them. But move on. Realise that you love me and can love two people at the same time, for entirely different reasons.

Come on. You're a bright woman who knows what she wants.

So why don't you realise you want me? Why do you break my heart everyday that I see you and you don't reciprocate my feelings? Why don't you see the feelings I'm barely covering when you look into my eyes, when you argue with me? Why don't you see the _real _me, the one who doesn't care what happens in town as long as you're happy?

Why don't you love me back?

_Stop crying your heart out._

Yeah, because Amelie's _really _going to do that. Of course. For Sam.

Huh. She's never going to.

She's never going to be mine. And it's all my fault.

* * *

**Whew, depressed Oliver... Never thought we'd see that day, without him being killed/every vampire murdered. **

**Whatcha think? **

**Please review! **

**Vicky xx**


End file.
